Sayonara
by QueenHime
Summary: Sayonara,sayangku...


Sebagian orang benci hujan, separuh lagi benci terik matahari.

Beberapa orang tidak nyaman berada di keramaian, sisanya mati matian menghindari kesunyian.

Ketika beberapa orang putus asa dan mengakhiri hidup, beberapa lainnya berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup, dan beberapa lagi sama sekali tidak peduli tentang kehidupan, selain; dirinya sendiri.

*

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sayonara

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata x Uzumaki Naruto

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Enjoy

*

Kelopak seputih susu itu bergetar pelan, sebelum akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan kelereng lavender yang indah, namun kosong, tidak bercahaya. Kemudian bangkit,menatap ke arah hujan lebat diluar sana.

Gelap.

Ini masih tengah malam, namun gadis itu memutuskan beranjak dari kasur empuk dan selimut hangat yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Menggeser pintu kaca, dan duduk di bangku panjang di balkon kamarnya.

Orang gila mana yang 'menonton' hujan di tengah malam hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian tidur tipis?

Bukan.

Gadis itu tidak gila, dia hanya merasa hampa.

"Hinata?" Suara bariton yang terdengar samar tak membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Bahkan tidak perlu menoleh, karena gadis itu -Hinata- sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi yang saat ini ada disini selain mereka berdua?

"Kenapa keluar?" Tangan pucat itu terulur dan memeluk tubuh Hinata dari samping, menyalurkan kehangatan, yang sebenarnya sia sia saja, karena tubuh lelaki itu sama dengan suhu udara diluar sini.

Dingin.

"Setidaknya hargai hidupmu sendiri." Lelaki itu menarik tangan Hinata, masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, dan mengunci pintu kearah balkon. Diam diam dia membuat catatan dalam kepalanya sendiri untuk selalu mengunci pintu balkon kamar dan menyembunyikannya.

Tangan pucat itu mendudukkan Hinata di ranjang, mendorongnya pelan sehingga Hinata berbaring, dan menyelimuti tubuh rapuh itu.

Ketika dia berdiri, tangan mungil Hinata menarik ujung kaosnya, membuatnya berhenti dan menolehkan kepala.

"Kapan?"

"Kurang dari dua bulan, jika aku masih beruntung." Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Tak merasa perlu menanyakan maksud dari pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

"Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung, Sasuke."

"Terimaka.. Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk, refleks dia menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Lelaki bersurai sehitam jelaga itu masih terbatuk beberapa kali, ketika dia mengangkat tangannya, darah pekat kehitaman nampak memenuhi tangan dan sebagian ada yang menetes di sudut mulutnya.

"Bukan masalah besar, tunggu sebentar, biar aku membersihkan diri." Sasuke berkata dengan mengulas senyum kepada Hinata, kemudian berjalan tertatih ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya. Membersihkan dirinya di wastafel, mengganti kaosnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah kehitaman, lalu tangannya meraih beberapa botol di kabinet, mengeluarkan isinya. Empat butir tablet penunjang hidupnya, dan satu butir tablet yabg hanya akan dia sentuh di saat saat seperti ini.

Sasuke adalah seorang pesakitan. Dia menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir menjalani puluhan rangkaian pengobatan yang melelahkan dan mematahkan semangat hidupnya. Dia merasa apa yang dia lakukan akan sia sia, karena pada akhirnya, semua yang hidup akan mati.

Sasuke menyerah.

Semua sebelum dia menemukan Hinata. Gadis dingin itu entah bagaimana bisa membakar bara api dalam diri Sasuke.

Dia ingin tetap hidup.

Dua bulan yang dia katakan adalah batas dari hidupnya. Dokter yang menanganinya angkat tangan atas penyakitnya, dan hanya bisa meresepkan obat obatan yang sekiranya bisa menunjang hidupnya. Semua bentuk pengobatan dihentikan, hanya tinggal menghitung mundur sebelum pada akhirnya organ vital dalam diri Sasuke habis digerogoti dari dalam. Dan dua bulan adalah batas waktunya, diputuskan dengan melihat perkembangan pengobatan Sasuke dari waktu ke waktu. Hitungan mundur kematian Sasuke sudah ditetapkan.

Sasuke tidak pernah takut pada kematian, karena seperti yang diyakininya, semua yang hidup pasti akan mati.

Dia hanya tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Dia tidak siap, tidak pernah siap.

Sasuke menemukan Hinata sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, dibawah guyuran hujan didalam temaram lampu taman, hanya memakai pakaian tidur tipis dan mantel kebesaran yang sudah basah kuyub. Naluri kemanusiaan Sasuke tersentuh melihat seorang gadis yang sendirian dan kehujanan. Dia tidak menggigil, tidak juga kedinginan, padahal Sasuke saja memakai dua lapis pakaian dibawah mantelnya. Sasuke membawa gadis itu pulang kerumahnya, dia tinggal sendiri. Sasuke bertanya siapa namanya, dia menjawab; Hinata,tanpa nama keluarga. Saat ditanya bagaimana dia bisa berada disana, gadis itu hanya diam.

Satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan Sasuke: gadis itu hanya hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun hal itulah yang justru membangkitkan semangat Sasuke. Dia ingin tetap hidup untuk melindungi dan menjaga gadis itu.

Hinata.

Hinatanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang, duduk di tepinya, dan membungkukkan badan sedikit, mengecup kening Hinata.

"Tidurlah, aku ada di dapur kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lembut surai Hinata, kemudian beranjak keluar. Hinata hanya diam dan memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan hampa.

*

BRAKK

Pintu depan terbuka dengan keras, menyusul suara langkah sepatu, dan tertutup dengan keras juga. Sasuke yang sedang menyeduh teh hanya mengambil satu cangkir lagi dan mengisinya dengan cairan yang sama dengan yang ada di cangkirnya, kemudian membawanya ke ruang tengah, dimana terlihat seorang remaja laki laki yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu, sekujur tubuhnya basah.

"Hujan lebat seperti ini hanya akan membunuhku, bukan kau. Minumlah." Remaja tanggung itu hanya diam, namun tangannya terulur mengambil cangkir teh dan meminum sedikit demi sedikit isinya.

"Ganti pakaianmu, Naruto." Remaja itu -Naruto- masih diam,namun menyeret kakinya menuju kamar, kamarnya, dan berganti pakaian. Dia memang kurang ajar, namun sedikitnya dia masih tahu diri. Naruto kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. Kursi kayu yang basah sudah dilap, jejak air yang menetes di sepanjang lantai juga sudah kering.

"Hargai hidupmu sendiri." Kalimat yang sama yang sudah didengarnya ribuan kali sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naruto mendengus.

"Untuk apa? Seandainya aku yang sebentar lagi mati dan kau yang tetap hidup, aku akan senang."

"Sayangnya kesenanganmu harus ditunda, karena akulah yang sebentar lagi mati, dan kau yang akan tetap hidup."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu terjun ke sungai dan menarikku malam itu."

"Nuraniku yang berkata begitu." Naruto hanya mendengus, memalingkan wajah sambil meminum lagi tehnya yang sudah mendingin.

Naruto ditemukan sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, saat Sasuke tersadar dia tidak punya banyak waktu, dia menemukan Naruto yang terjun bebas ke dalam sungai yang airnya hampir membeku. Naruto tidak bisa berenang. Refleks Sasuke menerjunkan dirinya dan menarik tubuh remaja enam belas tahun itu ke tepian. Skill berenangnya untungnya berguna saat itu. Sasuke membawanya pulang ke rumah, dan sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal bersamanya dan Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena aku butuh kau tetap hidup." Naruto berdecih.

"Untuk apa? Menjaga gadis dungu itu?" Naruto selalu menyebut Hinata gadis dungu, karena dari pertama bertemu, dia selalu diacuhkan.

"Kau hanya belum mengerti dia."

"Dan apa kau sudah memahaminya?" tanya Naruto sarkatis, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kau hanya harus tetap hidup." Sasuke beranjak, mengakhiri perbincangan singkat mereka dini hari itu.

*

Enam minggu terasa sangat cepat untuk sesuatu yang tidak sedang ditunggu.

Pagi ini Hinata menemukan Sasuke yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah membiru. Ada jejak darah yang sudah mengering di kedua lubang hidung dan sudut sudut bibirnya. Sasuke masih beruntung, karena masih bisa hidup selama enam minggu ini. Setidaknya, dia tidak mati dengan penyesalan.

Hinata tidak beranjak, dan tidak juga berteriak ketika menemukan jasad Sasuke, bahkan ketika sekarang ini mereka berdiri di pemakaman, mengelilingi gundukan bertuliskan nama Sasuke, dikelilingi teman, saudara, dan keluarga yang Sasuke jauhi sejak dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa hidup lebih lama. Mereka semua menangis, kehilangan. Bahkan Naruto yang berhati batu pun terus terusan menangis sambil bergumam "Aku akan terus hidup" berulang kali. Hanya ada air mata yang terus mengaliri pipi Hinata tanpa henti. Satu persatu pelayat mengundurkan diri sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. Yang mereka semua tahu, Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke. Mikoto, ibunda Sasuke, memeluk Hinata sambil mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menemani Sasuke sejauh ini. Bahkan Fugaku, yang terkenal dingin, menepuk bahu Hinata dengan tatapan prihatin, dan menawarkan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha yang ditolak Hinata dengan gelengan pelan.

"Ayo pulang." Naruto menepuk lengan Hinata, dia bersumpah tidak akan sakit hati walaupun Hinata mengacuhkannya. Dia akan membalas semua perbuatan baik Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto bersumpah untuk tetap hidup demi menjaga gadis yang tujuh tahun lebih tua diatasnya itu. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto, kemudian memandang datar nisan Sasuke.

' _Sayonara_...' bisiknya dalam hati, kemudian berbalik dan mengikuti Naruto, pulang, ke tempat dimana mereka berdua dilimpahi kasih sayang yang tak akan bisa terbalaskan.

Angin lembut di penghujung musim semi berhembus, menerbangkan kata kata yang tak mampu terucap.

' _Sayonara, sayangku._..'

End


End file.
